The proposed project is a multi-media campaign addressing the issue of men and depression using documentary video, television broadcast and print. The campaign targets men and their significant referents. The project aims to: increase knowledge about depression in men; identify and address barriers to assessment and treatment (such as the stigma surrounding men and depression); and encourage men to seek professional assessment, diagnosis and treatment. The unique issues facing African American, Hispanic/Latino American, and Asian American men will be taken into consideration in the projects production, evaluation, and outreach. In Phase I State of the Art, Inc. determined the campaign messages and materials, and tested feasibility of the materials. These materials include a broadcast, 3 videos addressing depression in men of different age groups, and booklets to accompany all three videos. These materials will not only target men but also their friends and family. In Phase II we will complete the development of the materials, and test them qualitatively and quantitatively. Both qualitative and quantitative research will measure the impact of this multi-media educational approach over and above existing methods of education and show its effects on men's knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors that affect mental health. Testing will ensure that the materials meet the informational, motivational, and supportive needs of men with undiagnosed depression, and their significant referents. The completed documentary video and booklet will be distributed through counselors, physicians, therapists, clinics, other health professionals, and organizations that serve people with depression, as well as Internet health websites, and corporate Intranets. Special consideration will be placed in finding dissemination points for the video materials that are specific for the age groups represented (i.e. College health centers, senior centers and workplace employee assistance programs). [unreadable] [unreadable]